<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angband Proposition by iterations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630745">An Angband Proposition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations'>iterations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedding the Enemy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angband, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Sex Training, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gothmog is having some romantical difficulties that Reader might be able to help him with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gothmog (Lord of Balrogs)/Original Female Character(s), Gothmog (Lord of Balrogs)/Reader, Langon/Original Female Character(s), Langon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedding the Enemy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Gothmog in this short story is inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520560">Is this a Tragedy or a Game Changer</a> - Not essential to understand this story but still a must read!</p><p>This is a spin-off of what I think could happen if Gothmog decided to ask someone to help him with his 'wooing' of Airawende. LadySilverfrost might not necessarily agree with these ideas. 😆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chains holding your body upright were worn and rusty, but they did what they were built to do. Each time you allowed the shackles to carry your weight, the constricting steel manacles burrowed into the skin of your wrists. You had no choice but to let them bruise. They would gnaw at you until they reached bone and you weren't confident they would stop there. With your arms pulled tightly over your head, the restraints forced you to either stand on your toes or hang limply like a sack of grain. If you had the strength to pull yourself up you would do so, but the time you'd spent locked up in the dungeon, fed only stale bread speckled with black weevils, had made you weak. You could only stand on your toes for short amounts of time before your calves started to burn. Your legs shook so much you couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't worth the effort, so you preferred hanging by your wrists, even though they were aching like nothing you'd ever experienced before.</p><p>Time was of no importance in Angband. If you had hung in the damp chill of the dungeon for hours or days, you could not tell. Warm teardrops rolled down your numbed cheeks. You wished for your tormentors' return because anything would be better than staying in that position. After months of solitude you could not understand why they would suddenly resume their torturing routine. Even the demon that called himself Langon had stopped pressuring you for information. There was nothing you could tell them that they didn't already know. You never even met Maedhros in person before your imprisonment, only one of his brothers when you swore your fealty to the house of Finwë. Still, the enemy had taken you on a forest path in Taur-en-Faroth as you were on your way to meet your contact.</p><p>Remembering the awkward moment when Langon took you to see Maedhros the first time still made your stomach lurch. The humiliation you felt when your king told them he didn't recognize you, that they could do what they wanted to you, still stung. It was the truth but it didn't make you feel any better. It was all you could think about when you were alone in your cell, lamenting your misfortune. If only the orcs had slain you on that fateful day in the forest.</p><p>As you hung by your wrists, regretting everything in your miserable life, the heavy door creaked, revealing a growing sliver of light. You almost cried out in relief, throwing your head up with your last strength to meet your captors with dignity. The dark shape standing in the dim light of the doorway should've frightened you. Instead, you were thankful for the possibility of another kind of torture. You were too sensible to expect death. That was a privilege rarely given to prisoners. The creature wore a black robe covering him from head to toe. The cowl was pulled down over his face, obscuring his features, but you knew it wasn't Langon. Even though they were of similar height and stature, this one moved differently. Less gracefully, more as if he wasn't comfortable or in complete control of his limbs. </p><p>You held your breath as he stepped closer. His presence was almost sucking the light pouring into the room, making it darker than it had ever been. He came to a complete stop in front of you, gradually raising both hands for one of your manacles. You only reached him mid-chest, but even though he was standing so close you could see nothing but darkness inside the opening of the cowl.</p><p>Your cuff opened with a metallic click, and the next one came undone closely behind. The floor suddenly came rushing up toward you and you welcomed the cold, dusty stones when they crashed into your chest. The breath you were holding was punched out crudely, leaving you in a crumpled heap on the ground, wheezing for air. Your wrists continued to ache, but you were more concerned about the shoe that snuck between your stomach and the floor, flipping you onto your back.</p><p>"Pathetic."</p><p>The creature had a booming voice that didn't quite seem to fit his wiry appearance. He circled your prone form, uttering small disgusted sounds at your pitiful visage. Eventually he stopped.</p><p>"I have a proposition for you." </p><p>When the meaning of his words sunk in, you flinched. Making a deal with Morgoth's henchmen was pure folly. The distress his request caused made you inhale too sharply and snot caught in your throat. You were thrown into a coughing fit. When you collected yourself enough to breathe again, it felt as if a toad was obstructing your windpipe.</p><p>"If you're done I'd like to offer you an opportunity to escape this dungeon." The being knelt beside you. He took your chin and pulled up your face so you were staring into the blackness of his hood. You had no answer for his request. A strangled whimper escaped your mouth when he put pressure on your jaw with his thumb. </p><p>"I need to learn everything about the edain." He examined your face thoroughly, but without attachment.</p><p>The silence that followed was harrowing. Even though you were relieved to be taken down from the agonizing chains you had already gone through this routine with Langon many times. You were a simple courier! No one told you anything except when and where to deliver the wax-sealed missives. You didn't know where the noldor were hiding, why couldn't these monsters understand that?</p><p>"I already told Langon," you croaked raggedly, trying to keep the despair from your voice, "I know nothing about the noldor nor Nargothrond." </p><p>"Listen to what I say, simpleton," the creature spat, pulling your face even further towards the abysmal opening of the cowl. He smelled slightly of brimstone. You had to use all your focus to swallow down the bile that was rising in your throat. "I didn't ask you about the <i>noldor</i>. I asked you about the <i>edain.</i>"</p><p>"Why–" </p><p>The slap to your cheek made your head ring. Your face lurched against the floor.</p><p>"You try my patience, slug." The creature stood up sharply, placed his boot over your neck and held you down. "Don't think I'll grant you an easy death." His foot ground down on you, cutting off your air supply.</p><p>"You have two choices. Stay in this prison strung up like a slaughtered pig while the orcs have their way with you, or come with me." </p><p>He finally lifted his boot from your neck. You rolled to your side, coughing and wheezing for air. Somehow, you had a feeling being ravaged by orcs would be the more sensible option, but faced with certain death and unknown horrors, you weren't desperate enough to choose death. Yet. </p><p>Slowly, with great hardship, you propped yourself up on an elbow. The creature in the black robes was idly waiting for your answer. You swallowed thickly, desperately trying to suppress the lump that had returned to your throat that kept you from speaking, before it was too late. </p><p>"Wait. I–I'll come with you..." You crawled up to a stand, keeping your wild eyes directed on the rugged stone floor in front of his feet. Your pulse was thrumming in your ears, trying to pump blood into your weakened muscles. Whatever deal you just agreed to would surely be your undoing, but it was too late now. A couple of red lights flashed briefly inside the darkness of his hood, but before you were actually sure of what you saw, he turned around and started walking. You scrambled after him to the best of your ability, trying not to fall behind his long strides.</p><p>You hobbled after the creature through the labyrinthian tunnels of the prisoner dungeon. Each time the passage made a sharp bend, you fell further behind until his dark robes disappeared into the gloom ahead. It wasn't exactly by choice, but soon it would seem you were alone in the complex of meagerly lit underground pathways. The wretched screams of unknown eldar and edain echoed in the tunnels flanking the path you were on. You tried to shield them off but you knew all too intimately why they were wailing. Next, you came to the landing of a broad staircase. From somewhere beyond the dark upstairs, the clattering of heavy armor came closer. </p><p>You tried to turn around to flee from the sound but your escape route was blocked by a pale orc mounted on a huge warg. The beast snarled, displaying a full set of sharp fangs dripping with saliva. Its yellow eyes were trained on you, no doubt sizing up its next scrumptious meal. A bellowing laugh came from the rider as he saw you freeze in horror. The orc patted the head of his mount, gurgling obscenely.</p><p>You didn't know if it was good or bad that you couldn't understand what he was saying. The beast reared back on its haunches, readying to pounce, when your sight was obscured by darkness. The warg whined. You started backing away slowly toward the stairs as the darkness in front of you started to move forward. Pale hands settled on the edges of a robe's cowl. The creature you made the arrangement with pulled down his hood, revealing a head of long, black hair. You couldn't see his face, but it was apparently enough to make the warg yip and press its ears back against the ragged fur of its head. The orc rider looked like he had seen a ghost. He bowed deeply in the saddle until he almost fell forward. With a sudden urgency that was slightly comical, the rider shouted to his animal. He kicked its side fervently until the warg rotated and barrelled off into the bowels of the dungeon. </p><p>Before the mysterious creature turned your way, he pulled down the hood over his face. You felt the need to bow as well when his sight settled on you. He had saved you from being the warg's next meal. </p><p>"Don't straggle," he chastised you with a flat cadence. "I won't carry you in that state." He harrumphed, making a sweeping gesture at your stained, piss stinking garbs.</p><p>You couldn't fault him for not wanting to touch you. It was a conundrum why he'd chosen you to teach him about the edain in the first place. </p><p>The rest of the way you trailed close behind him even though your legs were hurting and the pace left you panting raggedly. As the two of you climbed up the endless stone stairs, the company of orcs you heard earlier came into view in the dim light of the torch-lit stairwell. The host continued their descent but parted into two columns surrounding you completely on all sides. Their evasion was the only sign they gave of noticing your presence. The black-robed demon led you through another sparsely lit corridor into a large room filled with mist. A wall of warm humidity hit you as you entered, making the disgusting rags you wore cling to your skin. A leveled basin covered almost half of the floor of the room. The steaming water in it had a faint smell of overcooked eggs but it was better than the stench in your holding cell. You skimmed the misty surface with your fingertips to feel the temperature. It was too warm but not scorching. You could probably have a bath in it if you went in carefully.</p><p>"Get in. Clean off the filth."</p><p>His commanding voice made you startle. You almost forgot he was still in there. You looked behind your shoulder at the demon and nodded, waiting for him to take his leave, but he didn't.</p><p>"Go on then. I don't have all day," the creature huffed while crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>You stared incredulously at him. Was he going to stay there the whole time while you bathed!? Naked!?</p><p>"By the way, I am Gothmog. You can call me Master."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If any of you are interested, the warg-rider said: "What do we have here… a stray caught outside the safety of her nest."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Acquainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your concern about Gothmog's continued presence had not been without warrant. He stood by the pool observing you quietly as you waded into the hot water. The initial burn gradually dissolved into a comforting embrace. It made you relax a little, but you decided to keep your dirty tunic on. It would at least be somewhat washed by the egg-smelling water, which you concluded was some kind of hot spring, channeled from the bottomless depths underneath the fortress. </p>
<p>Partly because it felt nice, and partly because it gave you a reason to turn your back on the demon and ignore him, you submerged until your entire head was under water. If you could have stayed in the tranquillity of the subterranean pool you would have done so, but your lungs weren't cooperating without fresh air. After a short while you came up again for a deep breath. </p>
<p>"Good." The rumbling voice of your new master whipped you back to reality all too quickly. So much for ignoring him. Even if he sounded satisfied with your behavior right now, you had no idea what to expect after the bath.</p>
<p>"Now, remove your reeking clothing so we can have that conversation about the edain."</p>
<p>His voice carried briskly through the spacious room. While you were positive you heard him right, your body refused to obey. The water suddenly felt heavier, like you were stuck in syrup. You couldn't move a muscle. All you wanted was to sink back down into the murky depths of the pool. It was however a very childish solution and you didn't believe stalling would help you in the long run. You rubbed your hands anxiously in the water while trying to figure out a way to squirm out of the situation.</p>
<p>"I'd rather not–" the words tumbled out of your mouth before your brain could stop them. You bit your lip, silently cursing your outspokenness. Your new master didn't seem like the kind that took disobedience lightly. On the other hand, if he was going to punish you for not accommodating his request it was better to get it over with quickly. You still didn't have the courage to turn around to look at him. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>You could hear him move around the edge of the basin until he was standing at almost an arm's length away. His close proximity didn't help your thinking. You turned your face in the opposite direction, refusing to look at him.</p>
<p>Your inability to give him an answer only incensed him more. "Why not?" he pressed on. "Your clothing is unsanitary. Do you want to catch a disease?"</p>
<p>It was fortunate that you were looking at the far off wall and not him, because your eyebrows shot up alarmingly. If he was as stupid as he appeared, no wonder he needed your help! You ground your teeth, trying to suppress the anger that started to bubble in the pit of your stomach. After a strained breath that did nothing to calm you down, you turned around to face him. </p>
<p>Gothmog was standing leisurely with his arms hanging at his sides. You could still not see his face inside the hood. For all you knew his ignorance could be an act while he was staring lecherously at you, hidden behind the dark cowl. He could be waiting for you to strip so he could ogle you unhindered.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be naked in front of a stranger," you explained as calmly as you could, but your pitch was on the high side, probably exposing your distress quite well.</p>
<p>Gothmog thrummed his fingers on the side of his upper thigh, humming thoughtfully. "I would like to understand why. It's not cold in here. You have skin on your flesh and bones. There is no need to wear dirty garments for protection." He tilted his head to the side questioningly while he waited to hear your rebuttal.</p>
<p>"Well…" You had a hard time coming up with a good answer that didn't seem like you were assuming he would be attracted to you. To him, edain were probably like any other animal. You sucked on your teeth while you tried to figure out how to explain it. </p>
<p>"I suppose edain are very visual," you finally surmised. "We don't undress in front of people of the opposite sex, because that's reserved for our partners."</p>
<p>"Are you saying edain share a mating bond? And undressing is part of the mating ritual?" For the first time since he took you from your cell, his voice carried a hint of genuine curiosity.</p>
<p>"It's not like the bond between first born per say...but we do marry. Mostly for life. Family is important to us. We don't just mate with anyone." You realized you were rambling. Likely because the topic made you feel uneasy, but you couldn't stop. You also wanted to prove yourself valuable so he wouldn't kill you. </p>
<p>He was listening to you attentively, almost leaning over the edge of the pool. His shadow reflected on the water, swallowing your smaller one in a dark ellipse.</p>
<p>You continued to prattle on, determined to distract him while you tried to slowly float away from the edge, "although, there are ways to avoid pregnancy that unmarried edain sometimes practice." You shut your mouth abruptly. Why would you tell him that?! There was no need to be completely honest with him. If he was as unknowledgeable as he claimed to be, he would never learn that you kept some things from him.</p>
<p>"Yes, someone said something similar to me once." Gothmog seemed lost in thought. He was pacing the side of the basin again. The opening of his cowl was directed straight forward, blissfully oblivious to your attempt to create more distance between you.</p>
<p>"You seem like you have knowledge of such things. Am I correct?" He stopped to look at you. The warmth of the water around you was in an instant transferred to your cheeks. They were blooming with heat.</p>
<p>"I'm not an expert…" Your eyes were darting everywhere but to him. It was best to avoid a straight answer. If he was as intuitive as Langon, he would know if you tried to lie.</p>
<p>"Ah. I understand," he said softly. "You're not pure." </p>
<p>You sputtered at his forward presumption, eyes shooting daggers at him. "It's none of your business!" </p>
<p>"It does not matter to me," the demon said placatingly. "Your knowledge in second born's mating rituals will be of use to me." He bent down over the pool and made a 'come hither'-gesture with his hand.</p>
<p>You took a step back and shook your head fiercely. "I only agreed to talk. If you want my help, I need to know what all this is about. Why are you so interested in edain mating rituals?" </p>
<p>"I'm the one asking the questions!" the demon snapped. He straightened to his full height and said warningly, "You don't need to know my motivations. Just answer my questions like a good little slave!"</p>
<p>Your mouth shut like a clam. Who was this creature? Did Langon approve of this arrangement? Or was he trying to trick you? You crossed your arms over your chest and glared angrily at him.</p>
<p>"What's in it for me? How do I know you won't just throw me to the orcs like you said you would after I tell you everything?"</p>
<p>The demon stood completely motionless. His only reaction to your outburst was a low growl. For an instant, it felt like the air's temperature increased several degrees.</p>
<p>Before you knew it, he was standing in the water in front of you, gripping your shoulders roughly. You didn't even register what had happened before he was hissing in your face,</p>
<p>"You don't."</p>
<p>The scorching heat of his breath made you shrink like a wilting flower. Inside you were still boiling with anger, but fear and remorse now intermingled with it in a disarray of emotions. To make it worse, you could feel your arms already bruising from his hold.</p>
<p>"All right, I will do as you say," you whimpered miserably. "Please unhand me."</p>
<p>You tried to writhe from his grip but your efforts were futile. The demon in front of you paused. It was impossible to guess what he was thinking. Gothmog finally loosened his grip a fraction, but he didn't let go of you completely. A faint waft of burning sulphur emanated from him. It was enough to make you gag.</p>
<p>"Are you repulsed by me?" </p>
<p>The question was uttered with venom. You knew you couldn't be honest with him. The control he possessed moments ago was beginning to slip, and underneath it there was something wild you didn't want to provoke.</p>
<p>"N–no," you stammered, trying to look straight into the darkness of his hood without wavering. </p>
<p>"Liar."</p>
<p>You thought you were done for, but instead of killing you on the spot, his hands slipped from your shoulders. Even though you were free, you couldn't move. You wanted to refute his allegation, but your mouth was as stiffly frozen as your body.</p>
<p>He raised his hands slowly to the hood and folded it up over his head, revealing his face to you fully. Your heart stopped for a second, but then it started to pound frantically. It took all your willpower not to punch him in his stupid pretty-boy face.</p>
<p>"You're an eldar," you hissed between clenched teeth, unable to stop staring at his fair features. The only thing uncanny about him was his crimson eyes and bad breath.  </p>
<p>Gothmog frowned at you sourly. His eyes were like bottomless pits of fire. They seemed to be able to consume everything he sat his sights on. He scoffed, "I'm not eldar, you pitiful child." </p>
<p>"And I'm not stupid," you countered grimly.</p>
<p>"Trust me. You don't want to see my true form," Gothmog growled. His face was far too near yours. Your noses were almost touching. You did your best to breathe calmly, refusing to acknowledge how much he unstabilized you. </p>
<p>You stood staring at each other like this for a while. Neither of you wanted to be the one that caved. The air between you bristled, as if the stalemate would end in a fight to the death or unbridled passion. Eventually it settled down into neither of those two options.</p>
<p>"You have bad breath." The statement was simple. It was true, and it completely immobilized him. He stared at you dumbly. You couldn't help it, adding disdainfully, "Eat some fruit or something."</p>
<p>His lips flattened into a thin line. If his eyes were flaming before, they were now blazing. You instantly regretted your insolence. </p>
<p>Despite your nerve, he didn't kill you this time either. In fact, he didn't even hurt you, instead he pulled back.</p>
<p>"You don't smell like roses either," he groused. His facial expression was still dismal, but he didn't seem angry. Even his scent was improving.</p>
<p>You couldn't stop the smirk that spread on your lips. Even if you didn't trust him completely, he was clearly different from the other interrogators in this place. </p>
<p>Gothmog did thankfully not seem to notice your cheeky expression. He seemed lost in thought, nodding slowly. As if it just occurred to him that he was standing elbow-deep in water, he started to withdraw towards the edge.</p>
<p>"Does feeding have a place in the edain courting ritual?" He asked gravely, looking over his shoulder at you.</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact, it does," you beamed back at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To your surprise, Gothmog had left you alone in the bathing chamber with nothing but a simple warning not to wander off on your own. Although, perhaps it shouldn't have been shocking to you that he left you unguarded. His advice was quite unnecessary since you weren't planning on going anywhere. The encounter with the warg earlier was enough to deter you from attempting escape. You suspected there were worse things roaming the halls of Angband and you weren't ready to commit assisted suicide just yet.</p>
<p>When he returned it was with a basket full of food that made your empty stomach growl. If you ignored the fact that you were locked up in a dungeon with no immediate means of escape, it almost looked like you were having a picnic with a handsome suitor. It even seemed like he was taking your advice to eat something seriously. He sat down comfortably on the floor with his back against the wall, gnawing on an apple. </p>
<p>You approached him and the basket tentatively to gauge his reaction. He didn't seem to take notice of your presence, even though your dripping wet tunic left a trail of water after you.</p>
<p>"No dry clothes for me?" You eyed the basket hungrily, trying not to look too desperately at the assorted fruits and cheeses. </p>
<p>Gothmog shrugged. He continued to eat his apple until only the core was left.</p>
<p>You sat down carefully on the other side of the basket. Its contents really looked delicious. You couldn't remember the last time you ate. Surely he wouldn't mind if you had just a single apple. You barely managed to reach out to take one of the ripe fruits when Gothmog caught your wrist. The apple in your hand fell back down into the basket.</p>
<p>"No," he reprimanded you sharply. The fire in his eyes flashed dangerously. "I never said you could help yourself. Enough of this insubordination!" His jaw was clenched in a stiff line.</p>
<p>You gasped in surprise and pain. The grip around your lower arm was crushing. You feared he would break the delicate bones in your wrist if you so much as breathed in his direction. This time you were able to bite your tongue before anything unsavory managed to slip past your lips. You cast down your eyes in submission. It was only partly an act.</p>
<p>"Apologies, master," you sniveled, trying to hold back the tears that were amassing in the corner of your eyes.</p>
<p>You thought he would let you go if you treated him like he was your superior, but instead he caught the sleeve of your wet tunic with his free hand. The fabric ripped easily when he pulled, exposing your skin.</p>
<p>Gothmog pressed down the nails of his index and long finger into the soft flesh on the inside of your arm. With a swift downward motion, he slashed a pair of lines across your skin. You jerked from the suddenness of it. The pain came moments later, when blood started to ooze from the welts.</p>
<p>"Each cut I mark you with will be a lashing later on," Gothmog explained sternly. "Every time you transgress, I will make another line." His eyes burned ardently, fixated on the sanguine fluid that created crimson tendrils down your arm. You had no doubt he would follow through with the threat. He even seemed like he looked forward to it.</p>
<p>"Yes master," you mumbled demurely.</p>
<p>The demon seemed satisfied with your concession. He let go of your arm but as you instantly clutched the bleeding limb with your other hand, he grabbed one of your feet and pulled your leg out from under you. Gothmog cradled your foot in his large hands while you watched him with trepidation. Surprisingly soft, he ran the pad of his finger down the arch of your sole.</p>
<p>"Can you feel this? Do you know how many nerve endings there are in a foot?" </p>
<p>You shook your head briskly. His finger tickled your skin until your leg was juddering.</p>
<p>"Imagine not my finger, but my whip lacerating, cutting deep into all those trembling little nerve endings." His lips curled into a wicked grin. You avoided his inflamed stare, trying to suppress the panic that was making your leg quiver.</p>
<p>"But if I apologize… I take back everything I said!" You cried out despairingly.</p>
<p>"You cannot change the past little slave. Even the future is preordained. Perhaps your destiny is one of pain and blood," Gothmog purred. His voice dripped of honey, but the sweetness didn't reach his eyes.</p>
<p>He let go of your foot and you yanked it back as quickly as you could. The tingling sensation of his fingers on your sole still made your skin bristle. You wondered how many lashings you would earn before he was content with what you could share. To make matters worse, your arm had begun to throb. A small red puddle was forming on the moist floor.</p>
<p>"Give me your arm."</p>
<p>When you didn't move Gothmog reached over the basket and took your bleeding arm. He pried open your fingers that still clutched it tightly, then he placed his own palm over the cuts. Waves of heat suddenly pulsated through your arm. It made your skin prickle. Your heart was beating rapidly, as if you were running from a predator. A final blistering frisson had you inhaling sharply, then he unhanded you. You stared at the thin pink lines marking you. The lacerations were already neatly closed, as if by magic. </p>
<p>"How?!" You gasped breathlessly, running your fingers over the scarification. The pain was gone as well. It was as if days had passed.</p>
<p>"It was nothing. Your kind is simple to repair," Gothmog declared haughtily. "Hopefully you'll never learn the limitations of my powers." He settled back against the wall and picked up his old apple core, bouncing it playfully in his hand. "All healing comes from within. I simply channeled some of your own energy to make you heal faster. You'll need to replenish."</p>
<p>As soon as he told you, your stomach growled loudly. You clenched your teeth, pointedly avoiding to look at the food. However, the fragrance of the cheese assaulted your senses.</p>
<p>"You eat what I give you," Gothmog sneered before throwing the apple core at you.</p>
<p>It was so despairingly small, but you swallowed everything, even the seeds. After so much time only eating stale bread the tart and sweet flavors exploded over your taste buds.</p>
<p>"Please… more?" You looked at him pleadingly, trying your best to show him submission.</p>
<p>"You can have a whole apple to yourself, but first, you need to work for it." Gothmog took one of the apples from the basket, clutching the fruit as if it was a nugget of gold.</p>
<p>You wanted to punch his smug face, but your stomach convinced you to stay calm. It wailed pitifully over the negligible morsel you'd given it.</p>
<p>"Tell me. How do I make an edain burn for me?" Gothmog turned to face you more fully. He propped his elbow on the wall for support and leaned back with his knuckle bracing his cheek. His face was impeccably placid.</p>
<p>You almost choked on your spittle. This again? You thought he was done with this topic. That it had been nothing but a test to see if you could answer uncomfortable questions...</p>
<p>"I don't understand..." You tried to stall, because you had no idea what to say.</p>
<p>Gothmog narrowed his eyes at you. His lips twitched, then softened.</p>
<p>"There is someone...I want to know how to kiss her to make her want me." </p>
<p>The only sign of emotion he gave away was the way he squeezed the apple in his hand, cracking the waxy skin. A few droplets of juice ran between his long, pale fingers.</p>
<p>"Umm...I think you're approaching this problem in the wrong way," you floundered. Your lips suddenly felt very dry. As if they would crack if you didn't wet them right away. You decided to approach the subject with logic. "If she really had feelings for you, it wouldn't matter how bad you were at kissing. She would want you anyway." You gripped the hem of your tunic to have something to occupy your hands with.</p>
<p>Gothmog stared at you blankly. It was clear he had no clue what you meant. </p>
<p>"No. I want to learn how to do this kissing thing," he eventually blurted.</p>
<p>You felt your blood drain from your face. The absurdity of a powerful demon wanting to be taught how to kiss was equally laughable and terrifying. You fiddled with your dress and couldn't help to stare longingly at the apple in his hand.</p>
<p>"The important thing is to be intuitive to her reaction," you instructed prudently. "If she pushes you away, don't force yourself on her."</p>
<p>Gothmog grunted loudly, he looked at you with a certain deal of skepticism. "I want to learn the mechanics of it."</p>
<p>You held your breath. There was no use trying to avoid it. Just pull the bloody tooth!</p>
<p>"...Okay. I'll show you," you finally conceded, "but you have to stay still." You knitted your eyebrows together, watching him intently. </p>
<p>"I will do as you instruct," Gothmog said severely. He straightened his posture, crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees. "I am ready," he convened.</p>
<p>You licked your lips to soften them up and crawled to where he was sitting, moving as close to him as you could without touching him. When you stood on your knees your head was a bit higher than his. </p>
<p>"I'll pretend I'm you, so just try to mirror what I do, okay?" You asked nervously.</p>
<p>Gothmog gave you a short nod. </p>
<p>Slowly, you lowered your face to his. He was completely still, staring at you with such intensity you had to close your eyes to avoid his gaze. Then you braced yourself and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. They were warm, feverish even. After a second it was done and you pulled away, relieved that it was over.</p>
<p>A look of confusion traversed his face until it settled into a scowl. "I thought there would be more to it." He sounded disappointed.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't overdo it the first time," you explained. "I still think you should try to win her heart before you try to kiss her."</p>
<p>Gothmog seemed to consider your advice.</p>
<p>"No. I want to try it the way mated couples do. With tongue."</p>
<p>Your knees felt rubbery. He was pretty, but at the same time too intimidating. Your heart was beating painfully against your ribcage.</p>
<p>Despite the nervousness you felt, you repeated the previous kiss, but this time you licked his lips tentatively. When he instinctively parted them you slipped your tongue inside. His mouth cavity was blistering. You ran the tip of your tongue over his lower teeth until you found his. First he kept still but after a few caressing licks his tongue started to mirror yours. You deepened the kiss carefully until your tongues were dancing.</p>
<p>Without thinking, your hand went to cup his jaw. You felt the tendons on his throat move underneath the pads of your fingers. Oh, he was a natural. Your cheeks were burning. The kiss made you feel dizzy. You ended it abruptly before it had physical effects on you.</p>
<p>When you pulled away you noticed you were slightly out of breath. He was staring at you the whole time, and it made your cheeks burn even hotter. He looked completely unphased by it. </p>
<p>Then he shifted, pulling himself up on his knees just like you. He towered over you and suddenly you were crowded by his body. He leaned over you, crushing his lips to yours. His hand took your chin and he held you tightly when his tongue roughly invaded your mouth. Your front teeth clacked together, but he didn't pull away. He stuck his tongue impossibly deep in your mouth, tasting the inside of your cheeks, your teeth, the roof of your mouth. You couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>You pushed at his chest to make him back off. Gothmog didn't seem to notice. He kept kissing you until a stifled moan escaped your lips, despite your best efforts to contain it.</p>
<p>"Interesting…" he ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip as he pulled away.</p>
<p>"Too. Pushy." You squawked, barely able to speak.</p>
<p>"Again." His hand moved to the back of your head, pushing your face into his.</p>
<p>He kissed you again. Not as fierce this time but it still sent jolts of electricity through your entire body. This had to stop before you turned into a puddle of goo. You had to remind yourself it wasn't real. He was just using you for practice.</p>
<p>"Was it good?" He smirked darkly once his lips left yours. His crimson eyes glittered.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, you're fully learned now," you breathed while trying desperately to back away.</p>
<p>"Good!" Gothmog smirked. "As payment you may eat." He pushed the semi-crushed apple into your mouth and stood up forcefully.</p>
<p>"I'm going to take you to your new cell now," he announced. "It's more suited for long term imprisonment."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Prince of Awkwardness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your new cell was like the last one, located in the dungeon beneath the fortress, but it was on a higher level and therefore not as cold. The large furnace at the end of the hallway kept the putrid dampness at bay. It was quieter on this floor as well, as if there was a silent agreement amongst the jailers to keep the worst torture to the lower levels. You even had a bed. A thin wooden cot with a burlap sack for a mattress. It was stuffed with thorny straw, but it was still a bed. Overall this cell was a lot better than your last accommodation.</p>
<p>After such a long time living in filth, you were overjoyed to finally be able to change into a clean dress. Your old, wet one had been taken away by a tall elleth that didn't say a word to you as she came in and collected the laundry. She kept her pale gray eyes trained on the floor, looking like she wished she was anywhere else. You wondered how long she had been in Morgoth's service. Her symmetrical face was plagued by lines and creases you never thought would befall an eldar.</p>
<p>It had been more than a day since your new master took you to this cell. The demon irked you. His temperamental personality was both frightening and alluring at the same time. The kiss the two of you shared had marked you somehow, and you had to force yourself not to relive it in your mind, over and over again. Those thoughts led you to another cause for concern. You wondered about the edain woman he seemed so infatuated with. It dawned on you that you knew nothing about her. To be able to properly help him, and fulfill your end of the bargain, you realized you needed to learn more about her. Then again, was helping him court another woman something you wanted to do?</p>
<p>You were lying on the bed, staring up at the gray stone ceiling as the thoughts swirled in your head. In one of the corners, a spider was weaving a large intricate web that glimmered with moisture. You watched it power through the arduous work when the door to your cell suddenly slammed open.</p>
<p>The bang almost made your heart leap out of your chest. Your back arched off the bed while your eyes were drawn to the doorway.</p>
<p>Gothmog barged inside like a thunderstorm. After a couple of lengthy strides he was at the bed, pushing you back against the wall. His presence fizzled with badly contained excitement. You averted your eyes while trying to calm down your frantically beating heart. The sexual tension he brought to the room made your lips feel insufferably dry. If you tilted your head upwards and leaned forward just a fraction, the kiss from the last day could easily be repeated.</p>
<p>"The kiss!" As if he read your mind, Gothmog's voice crackled with electric heat. He grabbed your face, forcing you to look him in the eyes. They blazed ardently, piercing into your core. </p>
<p>"I did to her what you showed me and she reciprocated!" The tinge of happiness in his voice was unmistakable.</p>
<p>His enthusiasm staunched your building excitement. It was clear he had not come back to kiss you again. His lips made no effort to move closer to yours. When his hand left your jaw, it felt numbed.</p>
<p>"We have no time to lose," he breathed hotly in your face. "It is happening within the hour. She is being prepared as we speak."</p>
<p>"What is happening?" Your tongue finally loosened enough to form words.</p>
<p>"I am going to bond with her, as her eternal lover," Gothmog declared proudly.  </p>
<p>"Oh?" You had a vague idea what he meant, but his sudden appearance had thrown you off balance. It wasn't easy to shift your focus, but you had to keep your head clear, and stop looking at his gorgeous lips.</p>
<p>"Yes," he asserted, "but before that can take place you will help me with one small detail." </p>
<p>"Of course. I will do my best to aid as always." You bowed your head meekly. "How can I help?"</p>
<p>"Palpation." </p>
<p>"What?!" Your head snapped up on full alert. There was nowhere for you to escape. He was looming over you, effectively trapping you against the coarse wall.</p>
<p>"You will understand shortly," Gothmog told you blandly. He backed off enough to give you some room to breathe. "I need you to lay down on the bed." </p>
<p>He started to fold up one of his sleeves. When it was securely rolled up to his elbow, he flexed his fingers. You earned an annoyed glance from him when it became apparent you weren't moving.</p>
<p>"Why are you not listening to me? Lay. On. The. Bed." he enunciated sharply. "This is not the time to test my patience."</p>
<p>"Why do you want me on the bed?" Your voice was unusually shrill. "You can't practice that with me. It's rape!"</p>
<p>"Don't be foolish," Gothmog scoffed. "I have no intention of <i>raping</i> or <i>bonding</i> with you." He gave you a dour look that partly settled your panic but his stony expression still made you feel uneasy. "Stop questioning me and do as I say or I'll have you beaten until you wished I was raping you."</p>
<p>You had no choice but to do as he said, but you were still worried about what it was he wanted.</p>
<p>"How deep is your hole? Is it deeper than my finger?" He waved his index in front of your face. His expression was still completely impassive.</p>
<p>"What hole?" You shrieked, gripping the cot rigidly. It felt as if your hands would break the rickety wooden frame of the bed.</p>
<p>"Don't play dumb. You know perfectly well what I'm asking," Gothmog rumbled. He took a deep breath and regarded you stoically. "How wide is it then, one finger? Two fingers? He held up both his index and middle together. When you didn't reply he added his ring finger and asked you skeptically, "is it three fingers?" His eyes narrowed as he studied your horrified face. "Are you sure you are normal?"</p>
<p>Your mouth opened and shut right away. You could only stare at him, completely paralyzed by his boorish questions.</p>
<p>"Open your legs so I can measure."</p>
<p>You shook your head fiercely while pressing your knees tightly together. "No please!" you whimpered desperately. "You don't need to measure! Let's talk instead. What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything!"</p>
<p>"I need to know if it will fit without breaking her." Gothmog placed his hand on your knee. His blistering touch sent another spike of terror through your body. This was not at all what you wanted. There was no lust or curiosity behind his red eyes. Only scientific determination.</p>
<p>You stared at him with wide eyes, ready to fight him off with everything you had. He tensed and tightened his grip on your leg painfully. Your mind was racing, playing out all the different scenarios you could come up with in your head. In a split second, you made a decision.</p>
<p>"It won't," you lied. If he was as brash with her as he was with you, he would probably hurt her very badly. </p>
<p>"Fine." He released your leg, relaxing a fraction. "I will hold you accountable if she is injured in any way." Gothmog stared at you so intensely, you knew he meant every word. </p>
<p>"Who is this woman?" You asked warily. "I don't even know her name. Is she a prisoner like me?"</p>
<p>Gothmog stared at you coldly. "I do not see why knowing that would make any difference. She is far more unique and interesting than you."</p>
<p>His words hurt you more than you liked to admit. You wondered what was so special about this woman that made him go to these extreme measures to please her, when he couldn't care less about how you perceived him. </p>
<p>"Is it out of the question to ask her to take the lead in these matters?" you asked him cautiously while sitting up on the bed. Watching him consider your suggestion was far less daunting when you could hug your legs and rest your chin on your knees.</p>
<p>"She is very shy and pure. No. It wouldn't work." Gothmog shook his head firmly. </p>
<p>"Just do what comes naturally then," you advised. "But don't pressure her."</p>
<p>"What makes you think my nature would help with this?" Gothmog growled. "I am not used to this elvish…<i>hroa</i>. It is weak and it has strange needs."</p>
<p>"You're not weak," you retorted softly. </p>
<p>"Of course not, but in my true form I would be a thousandfold stronger." </p>
<p>"What is your true form exactly?" you asked, leaning forward curiously.</p>
<p>"Enough with the questions! I do not have time to indulge you with meaningless information," he growled impatiently.</p>
<p>"What's the plan then?" You tilted your head to the side, watching him stew in his emotional chaos.</p>
<p>"Remove our clothes and then mount her of course," Gothmog said bluntly. "I know how it is done."</p>
<p>Your following inhale was so sharp, you almost choked on it, but there was no doubt in your mind he was as ignorant as he seemed to be.</p>
<p>"Okay, but before that? I assume you are going to kiss her again?" You wanted to rest your face in your palms for the next century, but instead you willed yourself to look at him.</p>
<p>Gothmog seemed confused. "I did not plan to, but that is good advice. She liked it when I kissed her before."</p>
<p>"That's a start." Your eyebrows arched dubiously. </p>
<p>"Do I have to do more?!" Gothmog groaned. His face scrunched up in an expression that was downright bearish.</p>
<p>"She won't enjoy the act unless she is aroused." You wanted to knock him over the head. Several times. </p>
<p>"Why can't kissing be enough? I don't have time to learn new things. She is already waiting." </p>
<p>If his eyes hadn't flickered to the open door right then, he would have seen you tighten your hands into fists. Luckily, you managed to curb the urge to pummel him before he looked back.</p>
<p>"Because you can't just go from a kiss to...you know!" you chided. "Women need to take things slow. Their hearts need to open before their bodies do." You did your best to speak calmly, even though his questions were wearing your patience thin. </p>
<p>"Why must you always speak in riddles?" Gothmog complained. </p>
<p>You ignored his carping, intent on setting him straight. "Tell her that you love her," you instructed categorically. "Tell her that she's more beautiful than the brightest jewel… that you are aching for her." You bit your bottom lip, trying to convey your knowledge as unemotionally as possible. "Touch her tenderly in other places before you think about… consummation."</p>
<p>"I already told you these things do not come naturally to someone like me," Gothmog said stiffly. "You need to be more precise."</p>
<p>"Once you've kissed her like I showed you earlier, then kiss her here." You pointed to your jaw.</p>
<p>"And then continue to kiss her like this." You trailed your fingers slowly down your neck. "If she doesn't resist, maybe down here." Your digits moved gingerly over your collarbone. "If her dress allows it, pull it down over one of her shoulders, like this." You pulled the collar of your dress down over a shoulder, exposing your skin. "Kiss her shoulder too."</p>
<p>Gothmog followed your hand attentively with his gaze. You couldn't discern if anything you told him was sticking, or if his mind was elsewhere.</p>
<p>"When her breath quickens, or becomes more irregular, you can try to touch her gently. Women like that," you added musingly. "Stroke her waist and hips. If she doesn't resist you can touch or kiss her breasts." </p>
<p>On the word <i>breasts</i>, Gothmog broke his meditative stupor. He sought your gaze and captured your eyes in a fierce outstare.</p>
<p>"Why would she want me to suckle her like an infant?" he barked irritably. "Are you trying to ruin my chances?"</p>
<p>"What? No!" you exclaimed, abhorred. "It has nothing to do with nursing. Nipples are tender. If you do it right it might help her become aroused."</p>
<p>The demon didn't say anything more. You noticed his sight had dropped lower and he was now studying your chest. There was a deep crease on his brow.</p>
<p>"Do you play with them often?"</p>
<p>"No!" you snapped, completely affronted. <i>Why would you?</i> Your hands went up to cover your chest demonstratively, even though your dress fully covered your breasts.</p>
<p>Gothmog hummed thoughtfully. "I've always found female breasts peculiar. I think if I had ones like you, I would find myself poking them often."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't. I've had them forever and I don't find them that interesting," you said sullenly. "Anyway, I'm trying to help you, but as usual, you're not listening to me."</p>
<p>"Watch your tongue, thrall." He gave you a look that made you flinch. It was probably how he looked when he found a cockroach in his soup. You had to steel yourself to not lunge from the bed, and dash out the door.</p>
<p>"I will try this on you and you will give me instructions, yes?" He was practically grinding his teeth.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not," you said adamantly.</p>
<p>Gothmog growled. "Have you already forgotten our arrangement? Did we not come to an understanding?"</p>
<p>"I said I'd help you. I don't remember offering up my body as some kind of practice object!" Outrage simmered in the pit of your stomach. You reckoned your eyes were as fiery as his.</p>
<p>"What does it matter? This is a business transaction. Same as your dealings with the despicable noldor."</p>
<p>"I don't whore for the noldor!' You stood up vivaciously. This lesson was over. Either he was leaving this cell or you were.</p>
<p>Gothmog pressed his lips into a thin line. Flames seemed to dance in his eyes. The air around him definitely grew hotter. He slammed his fist into the wall next to your head, hissing when the skin on his knuckles exploded, staining the wall crimson. His temper cooled as quickly as it erupted.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry…" he rubbed his temples slowly, turning his face the other way. "I have no idea what to do." He dropped down on the side of the bed. His back crumpled forward.</p>
<p>A part of you felt sorry for him, but not sorry enough to strip and become his play-thing. You had too much pride left. Even if he seemed capable of loving this mysterious woman, he didn't treat you with a fraction of that respect.</p>
<p>Despite your mixed feelings, you placed your hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "Don't worry. If she's the one, she will like you despite some initial awkwardness or clumsiness." You tried to give him an encouraging smile. For a moment he looked like a lost boy, but then his face hardened again into his usual unreadable stoicness. </p>
<p>"Remember. You are accountable for everything that happens."</p>
<p>He stood up gracefully. Before he left, he gave you a last scrutinizing look, as if he could catch you lying to him. You feared for what he would do to you if his seduction failed, but at the same time a part of you didn't want him to stop visiting. You should've tried to bargain for your freedom while you had the chance. If he succeeded, he would have no more use of your services. </p>
<p>The door to the cell barely closed behind him before it opened again. Your breath hitched, but it was not the same demon who reappeared in the doorway. This one was taller. You recognized him immediately. Those eyes… You'd never forget those eyes. He observed you behind his black irises and completely black sclera. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry master Langon!" you squeaked and threw yourself face down on the floor. "I didn't want to go with him. He threatened me! He said he was my new master!" You started to sob uncontrollably. </p>
<p>"Shhh.. Calm down child." Langon crooned softly. "I'm not angry. In fact, I am very pleased with you."</p>
<p>You looked up at him, lashes full of tears. </p>
<p>He kneeled in front of you, placed his hand tenderly on your head and swiped an unruly lock of hair from your face with his thumb. "Keep doing exactly what you do. Give him advice. Indulge him as much as you are able." His smile was deviously sweet.</p>
<p>"Good girl." He stood up slowly, winked at you and disappeared in the same manner he entered, unexpectedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vertiginous Heights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had so far been exhausting, but as chance would have it, more would happen before it was over. As you were about to climb back into bed to continue monitoring the activities of your eight-legged roommate, another visitor came to call. The quiet, scared looking elleth that had cleaned your cell a couple of times slipped inside almost unnoticeably. She timidly cleared her throat to get your attention.</p><p>You stopped in the middle of your step and turned around. Her liquid, pale eyes looked even bigger than usual. The lines framing her mouth twitched.</p><p>"Come, quickly," she whispered raggedly. Her breath was labored, as if she had been running.</p><p>You immediately felt a swell of hope rise in your chest. Was she helping you flee? Yet the bubbling excitement in your stomach was stifled by a twang of uncertainty. The impossibility of a stranger taking pity on you wasn't what gave you pause. Gothmog had told you not to wander the dungeon. </p><p>The elleth noticed your reserve. She took your hand resolutely and laced her long fingers with yours. Her hand was cold, but it was still comforting. For some unexplainable reason you trusted her.</p><p>"Where are we going?" you asked her anxiously, the confusion as apparent in your voice as it was in your eyes.</p><p>"No time to explain," the harrowed woman muttered. "You need to get out of here – <i>now!</i>"</p><p>She dragged you quickly through the winding halls of the dungeon until you reached a hidden staircase, crudely cut out from the mountain. There she stopped, ushering you past her to take the lead. She looked over her shoulder down the stairs several times while you climbed, as if she was afraid of something following you.</p><p>Both of you continued up the stairs until they ended out in the open. From the landing and onward, a parapet, about three feet high, lined the base of Thangorodrim. On one side of the walkway, the plains of Anfauglith stretched toward the curve of the horizon, and on the other, the three mountains that crowned the fortress towered up into the sky. They loomed upwards, until heavy black clouds obscured their peaks. The elleth led you out on the narrow footbridge. </p><p>The silhouette of a dark figure could be seen further up ahead. His head was turned towards the barren, wind tormented plains of Anfauglith. He was leaning forward with his hands resting on the edge of the parapet. When you recognized who it was, you tried to stop and turn around, but the woman behind you kept pushing you relentlessly forward. She was stronger than she looked. Langon turned his head toward you. A chilly wind caught his cloak and dark hair, whipping them sideways. </p><p>You glanced back at the elleth, trying to beseech her to turn around, but she pointedly ignored your pleading gaze as she pushed you closer to your torturer. She didn't stop until you were within arm's reach. Langon gave her a pleased nod and she curtsied quickly behind you before she started to hurry back inside the fortress.</p><p>It was impossible to tell what mood he was in or what he wanted with you so close after his visit to your cell. Instead of asking him, you opted for silence. A whirlwind roaming the plains swept up rust-colored dust into its spiraling vortex. It gave you something to focus on besides him. You could feel how his opaque eyes examined you from the side.</p><p>He didn't talk to you and you certainly wouldn't talk to him. Stubbornly, you stared at the wind until it waned and other small swivels started to build up in its wake. Eventually, Langon was the one that broke the silence.</p><p>"I figured it was best you stayed clear of the dungeons for a while," he said silkenly. A disdainful smile played in the corner of his mouth. </p><p>You knew that conceited tone in his voice. He was probably in a good mood. Some incomprehensible plot of his was coming to fruition and he was preening with self-righteousness. The only positive thing about that was that you probably had a bit more leeway than usual before his temper soured.</p><p>"Why are we up here?" you shuddered from the biting cold, wrapping your arms tightly around you. It did little to stave off the wind.</p><p>"We are hiding," he stated matter of factly. "What better place to hide than out in the open?" He twirled on his heels until his back was propped up against the bannister. The brisk wind made his cloak flutter around him.</p><p>"Who are we hiding from?" You asked, but a part of you already knew the answer.</p><p>"Why your student of course," Langon said brightly. "He will calm down, eventually."</p><p>At first you didn't understand, but then your gut clenched in alarm. The evening chill that lanced the parts of your skin your dress couldn't protect, suddenly felt glacial. </p><p>"What have you done?" you hissed quietly to him. Expecting a straight answer from the demon was of course folly, but you couldn't help yourself.</p><p>The budding smile spread over his mouth, contorting his face into a perfect visage of cruelty. </p><p>"<i>I</i>, have done nothing," Langon chuckled darkly. "But since the circumstances dictate you shouldn't see your student right now, I thought I should do the decent thing and offer you my protection." He tilted his head to the side and regarded you wolfishly. </p><p>"After all, I was your first master, and the only reason why you are still alive." He gave you a moment to reflect on his words before adding condescendingly, "Even though you turned out to be useless to manipulate the elf-king. You should thank me for not killing you."</p><p>You snorted loudly, as if you should be <i>grateful</i> you were still alive? A puppet they could control and play with until they got tired of you? You had nothing to thank him for.</p><p>"Do you even know what he is?" Langon asked you arrogantly. His face twisted briefly with disgust.</p><p>You pressed your lips together grimly, refusing to give him any information about your relationship with Gothmog. Nothing good would come of it. Langon was a master manipulator.</p><p>"He is a <i>balrog</i>." Langon almost spat the word. It was clear what he thought about the other creature.</p><p>Even though you didn't show any signs of recognition or interest, Langon proceeded to explain to you, </p><p>"Balrogs are demons of fire and darkness. They are not born like you. They have existed since the beginning of time." Langon tilted his head back, looking blankly up at the volcanoes. </p><p>"They live under these mountains, In giant halls with underground lakes of liquid smoldering rock." His fully-black eyes never blinked, they stared into the mountains, as if he could see through the rock. "No one except the balrogs can stand the heat in these halls. Not even Melkor himself goes down there."</p><p>You swallowed down a lump that had started to form in your throat. Gothmog was an odd demon, but that he could be one of those balrogs… you couldn't wrap your head around it. </p><p>"Let's walk." Langon offered casually as he straightened from his languid pose.</p><p>He extended an arm, offering you to take the lead. You didn't want to, but like all demons, his temper was fickle and you had probably irked him enough with your sulking silence. </p><p>Somewhat reluctantly, you walked past him. Further up ahead, a part of the parapet had crumbled on a section of the gangway, and as you passed the open bridge, Langon quickly snuck up from behind, wrapped an arm across your waist and pushed you to the very edge of the walkway. You balanced on the balls of your feet. There was no room to put your heels down, he was standing so close behind you. </p><p>The abyss opening up in front of you was easily several hundred feet deep. A fall would crush you on the foot of the mountain.</p><p>"I sometimes come up here to stand like you do, right at the edge," Langon whispered behind you. "I imagine what it would be like to fall. How long it would take before my body hits the ground. If it will feel weightless like a feather, or heavy, like a rock. What parts of me will burst like a ripe melon and what parts will shatter like glass?" </p><p>He pressed his body closer to your back, pushing you even further until you were almost hanging over the edge. The only thing still keeping your feet grounded was the arm he had arced around you. His hand cradled your stomach. You were too scared to breathe, let alone make a sound. Tears streaked your eyes but dried instantly in the harsh wind.</p><p>"If I didn't have plans for you I would drop you now," his voice drawled thickly. "Watch you fall and flatten into a crimson puddle that will wash away on the next rainfall." His breathing deepened. You felt his nose on the back of your head, nuzzling your hair. "You know–" he inhaled slowly, savoring the fragrance of your fretful panic. </p><p>"–thinking about it almost makes me stiff."</p><p>You closed your eyes, resigning to whatever fate he chose for you. If he did push you over the edge, it would at least be over within seconds. You would never have to look upon him again. Never again see his apathetic black eyes or his self-serving smile.</p><p>The demon didn't kill you. He pulled you back. As soon as your feet were on solid rock again, he let you go. You shied away, looking for an escape route, but he was blocking the way back. The only place you could flee to was over the parapet. You seriously contemplated doing it. If you killed yourself he wouldn't win. You moved a step closer to the edge. Looking down again almost gave you more vertigo than when Langon held you over the drop. </p><p>It would be quick, it would be right, but in the end, you just couldn't do it. Langon saw it in your eyes. He laughed, thoroughly amused. </p><p>You glared back at him hatefully. Disgusted by him and disgusted by yourself for doing what he said. You didn't want to be a part of his devious plan. You wanted to warn Gothmog that Langon was up to something but you didn't know how the other demon would react. What if he killed you?</p><p>A drop of icy moisture fell on your nose and soon it was accompanied by several more. A light drizzle added to the already discomforting weather.</p><p>"As I said earlier, it's best you stay out here tonight," Langon unbuckled his cloak and slipped it off his shoulders. He started to walk towards you while you backed away, until your back was against the mountain and you couldn't retreat further. He grinned, then wrapped the cloak around your upper body.</p><p>"There. Now you might last the night." </p><p>You wanted to throw the cape back at him, it reeked of his smell, but you knew you needed it. Without it you would freeze to death slowly. Instead you gave him a defiant glare.</p><p>"Good night," he cooed sarcastically. "Don't let the hungry bat lady bite."</p><p>As he walked away he looked back over his shoulder and gave you a small wave goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More in the series<br/>Part 1: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066096">Pyramid Head/Reader</a><br/>Part 2: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772">Sauron/Reader</a><br/>Part 3: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984311">Myrddraal/Reader</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>